Here and Now
by skylar2797
Summary: Another Divergent in high school story, I know it's overdone but Ill try to make it different. Don't worry! FOURTRIS eventually, please give it a shot! I suck at summaries so please just read:)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I'm new to fanfic, but i loved reading them so I decided to try one of my own. I`ll only continue writing if you want me to. Anyway, please give it a chance:)**

** -Sky**

I take one last look at the place I have called home for my entire life. I am leaving New York because I don't belong here. My parents run a charity and are kind and selfless toward everyone, they expect me to do the same. My brother, Caleb, is everything I am not. He is selfless. I'm going to live with my Aunt Tori in Chicago where I can truly be myself. I want to do so many things but I can do none of them here with my family treating me like the black sheep of the family, so I'm going to be brave and do something for myself- for once. I go to the airport by myself, I don't think I would be able to handle any goodbyes right now.

I arrive in Chicago around lunch and see Tori standing there with what looks like a guy my age. I walk up to them and Tori says, "I'm glad you're here, Tris but I'm afraid my lunch break ends soon, so I've recruited Four here to help you find the house and maybe show you some cool places to hang out." She smiles at me apologetically and gives me a hug, promising that we would talk later.

I look at the guy, Four, and get my first good look at him. He has dark hair, almost black but not quite, and he has a spare upper lip and a full bottom one. But when I look into his eyes I get lost. They are beautiful and almost midnight blue. I realize I've been staring and blush.

"Hi, I'm Four." he says. "Tris", I say back. "Well , Tris we should get going if you want to see the sights", he says back to me. We go get my luggage and walk out to his car, a red Camaro. "Seriously? I've wanted a Camaro for forever!" comes out of my mouth. He just smirks and says, "Maybe I'll let you drive it someday, but today is not that day"

I get into the car and hear that Ribs by Lorde is playing. I love that song. We sit in silence until we pull up in front of Tori`s house and put my stuff inside. I come out onto the porch, where Four is sitting. I want to get to know him better, so i sit next to him and start a conversation.

"So, Four, is that your real name?"

"No, but I don't tell people my real name. Like, ever" I wonder why, but the look on his face suggests that he wants to drop it, so I do.

"So, do you play any sports or anything?"

"Yeah, I'm the quarterback and I'm on the rifle team. I also take kickboxing classes in my free time. You?"

"I play softball and run track"

"Cool," he says and gets up, "Come on, you need to meet everyone. Plus, if i don't introduce Christina to the new girl, she's liable to kill me."

****I laugh and get up, following him to his car and getting in. I think I'm going to like Chicago, maybe more than I should…. ****

**AN: I know, not very long, but please tell me what you think. If I get 10 reviews I might update again tonight. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, I would like to shout out to sweet-dreaded-love for giving me the courage to post this. Thanks guys!**

** -Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

** AN: Thank you so much for reading my story everyone! I might update again today but I'm not sure. Thank you to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed this story! If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! Just PM me. Ok here's the chapter! It's a lot longer than the last one:)**

** -Sky**

**Disclaimer- Oh yeah I'm definitely not Veronica Roth haha**

As we pull into the park, I see a large group of people and hear a girl yell, "OMG! Four do you have a GIRLFRIEND!?" I blush and look down when he says, "No, Christina, but I found you a new friend." Christina starts squealing and telling me how close we are going to be and I catch Four rolling his eyes and smirking at me. He`s so attractive when he does that, wait, Tris stop! You can't possibly like a guy when you've been in Chicago all of three whole hours!

Christina stops talking long enough to introduce me to the rest of the group. Zeke and Uriah are brothers and are possibly the two funniest people I have ever met. Will, Christina`s boyfriend is pretty cool and I could see us being friends. Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn all seem pretty nice too, well except for Lynn who just looks sullen.

We all start talking about random things and what our plans are for the rest of the summer. Unfortunately, Christina insists she will be taking me shopping for party clothes considering Zeke throws a party like every two days.

Four doesn't really participate in the conversation with his friends, he just sits there and stares at me for a while. Eventually, Zeke pipes up and says, "Gee Four and Uriah take a picture, it'll last longer!" Wait, Uriah? Why was he staring at me? I just met the kid, well I just met Four too so…. I can't really say anything.

Four looks down at his watch and checks the time. He decides we should get going. We leave with me promising everyone to come hang out with them tomorrow and come to Zeke and Uriah`s party.

** PAGE BREAK- (next day)PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

I wake up feeling…. happy. I haven't felt happy in a while, so it's a nice feeling. I get dressed in some shorts and a navy blue and white striped tank and start walking towards the park listening to We Remain by Christina Aguilera.

_All the ways that you think you know me_

_ All the limits that you figured out, limits that you figured out_

_ Had to learn to keep it all below me_

_ Just to keep from being thrown around, just to keep from being thrown around_

_ Yeah every single time the wind blows _

_Every single time the wind blows I see it in your face (Mmm)_

_ In a cold night _

_There will be no fair fight_

_ There will be no good night_

_ To turn and walk away _

_To burn me with fire,_

_ Drown me with rain _

_I'm gonna wake up Screaming your name_

_ Yes I'm a sinner _

_Yes I'm a saint_

_ Whatever happens here_

_ Whatever happens here _

_We remain_

_ Now we talk about a wasted future_

_ But we take a good look around_

_ Yeah we take a good look around _

_Yeah we know it, it hasn't been for nothing_

_ 'Cause we'll never let it slow us down_

_ No we'll never let it slow us down (Oh yeah) _

_Yeah every single time the wind blows _

_Every single time the wind blows_

_ I see it in your face (Mmm)_

_ In a cold night _

_There will be no fair fight _

_There will be no good night _

_To turn and walk away _

_So burn me with fire,_

_ Drown me with rain _

_I'm gonna wake up Screaming your name _

_Yes I'm a sinner_

_ Yes I'm a saint _

_Whatever happens here _

_Whatever happens here_

_ We remain_

_ Said we remain, we remain _

_Burn me with fire _

_Drown me with rain _

_I'm gonna wake up_

_ Screaming your name _

_Yes I'm a sinner _

_Yes I'm a saint _

_Whatever happens here_

_ Whatever happens here_

_ We remain_

When I get to the park, I see that I'm the first to get there, so I sit on the bench and wait for everyone. When someone approaches me, however, it is not anyone I know. He is a large muscular boy who seems to have a permanent scowl. He comes to sit next to me. "Who are you?" "umm I'm Tris" "I'm Peter, I came over here to tell you I think you're hot" Well I don't think you are, I think, but instead I say, "Umm thank you" He starts to move closer to me on the bench and I'm starting to get uncomfortable.

Eventually, I decide to get up and walk away, but as I do, he grabs my wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" "To find my friends. Now if you would please let go of me" I try to get free but it is no use. "Why don't you want to stay here with me babe?" Um What? "I'm not your babe, now let go of me. NOW" "Really? Because the way I see it, there's no one to stop me from doing whatever I want.", he says as he moves closer to me. "LET GO OF ME YOU CREEP!", I practically yell.

Suddenly, his hands are off me and I hear him groaning in pain. I look to see who my savior was. Four stands above Peter looking quite angry. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't get here earlier" , he says. "I'm fine. Thank you for helping me." "No problem, now lets go meet the rest of the guys", he says offering me his hand. We walk over to the group, still holding hands, and I look up at Four`s face. He still looks very angry, angrier than a new friend should feel perhaps….

**AN: Thanks for reading! R&amp;R:)**


	3. Chapter 3

** AN: Okay guys, new chapter! Hopefully there'll be another one tonight! Sorry about not posting more yesterday, I went to see Divergent again:) and then we stayed to watch God's Not Dead, which, if you are a believer , your faith has slipped a little, and especially if you don't believe, I would highly recommend you go see it. Shane Harper was amazing! A very powerful movie. Anyway, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Divergent :/**

As we walk up to the rest of the group, they look at us with curiosity, half of their eyes are on Four and I's hands. He realizes this at the same time I do and quickly lets go of me. "Where were you?", Christina asks me with a little too much curiosity. "She was on the wrong side of the park," Four responds for me. I shoot him a look of gratitude and then ask, "so what are we doing today guys?"

"Well, we were thinking that since our party is tonight, we would go play some paintball… unless you'd rather let Christina take you shopping..", Zeke says with a mischievous smile. Well, that's a very easy choice. "Alright, lets go shoot some paint at each other," I say. Christina looks disappointed but she will get over it.

When we arrive at the paintball field, Zeke comes up with an idea. "Why don't we play teams? Me and Four could be captains.". We all agree and Zeke lets Four pick his team first. "I want Tris, Uriah, Christina, and Will", he says. "Picking all the little ones, so you'll have an excuse when you lose?", Zeke asks. "Something like that", Four responds.

When the game begins, our team is still trying to figure out the best strategy. I look around and notice a water tower, which would give me the vantage point I needed to figure out where the other team hid their flag. I slowly sneak away and test the ladder to make sure it will hold my weight. I hear footsteps behind me and turn around to find Four getting ready to climb the ladder with me. "You know you don't have to come with me" "Never said I did, you had a good idea and I got tired of hearing them arguing". I nod at him and we start climbing.

Pretty soon, I hear Four's breath start to pick up speed. I look down and his face looks like he's scared to death. "You're scared of heights" "Everybody is scared of something". I turn back to the ladder and start to climb, but knowing that Four is right behind me is extremely distracting. My foot slips on the next rung and I feel Four's hand on a patch of bare skin close to my hip. As soon as I am steady, he removes his hand, leaving a patch of fire. "Thank you", I mutter" We continue climbing in silence and when we finally reach the top, we look out over the field and see the other team has hidden their flag in the abandoned building across the field. We look at each other and make a decision. We turn and start to climb down to share the news with everyone else.

We get back and our team is still arguing. "SHUT UP!", Four shouts. They all instantly quiet, "Now, Tris figured out where the other team's flag was while you all were being annoying and arguing." Everyone looks at me with surprise and I tell them where the flag is.

"Alright, let's go get it", Christina says. We split up, Four and Uriah on defense and the rest of us going after the flag. We get to the building without any problems and I grab the flag and run out waving it above my head. Zeke's team looks at me in surprise. "What's your excuse, man?" Four asks Zeke, who just looks down, mumbling, "Shut up"

On the way back to the park, Zeke asks us how we won. Four looks at me and smiles and says, "It was all Tris. Guess she's smarter than the rest of us" and he winks at me… wait he winked at me!? No way… I just imagined it… but I don't get much time to think about it because Christina is dragging me away saying we have to go get me ready for the party or something… I don't know I wasn't really paying attention to her. Maybe tonight's party will be more fun than I expect it to be...

**AN: Thanks for reading! R&amp;R! Truth or Dare next chapter! If you have any ideas PM me or Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so some Fourtris in this chapter, but I didn't go overboard. I got a review saying they liked how I made it to where Four kinda treats her in the book, so I decided to stick with tht:) Enjoy guys! **

** -Sky**

Christina practically drags me to her house, saying something about a dress that would look good on me. It's at that point that I snap out of my daze and stop. "Christina, I will let you do my hair, makeup, and any other torture you insist upon, but i will NOT wear a dress." She just rolls her eyes at me and says, "Fine, but only because it's truth or dare and you need layers" "What does that have to do with anything?", I ask. "In Zeke's version of truth or dare, you either do the truth or dare or you take off a piece of clothing" Christina explains. "Oh, okay. Gotcha".

We go upstairs and I sit for about an hour, letting her twist my hair and put makeup on me. When she is finally finished, she throws me an outfit consisting of a red lace tank top and a sequin crop top with a black crop top on top of it, finishing with a black leather jacket. The skinny jeans, black skirt, and knee high boots finish off the look. I get up the courage to look at myself and think that I'm seeing someone else. Christina didn't make me pretty, that's not possible. She made me striking, noticeable, unforgettable. She looks at me with a smirk that screams "Told you you'd like it". Then she grabs my hand and drags me out the door to go to Zeke's.

We walk into Zeke and Uriah's and the place is literally standing room only. As soon as Christina spots Will, she runs over to him, leaving me wondering what I'm supposed to do. I end up awkwardly leaning against the wall until I see someone walking over to me. Four. "You don't look like you're having much fun", he whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "And by the way, Tris, you look good". My ears must not be working right, because I swear they just heard Four complimenting me. "FOUR! GET OVER HERE!", someone in the crowd yells and Four turns back to me and says, see you later, at Truth or Dare". Then he walks away without another glance.

A few hours into the party, Zeke gets up on the table and yells "If you weren't invited to stay a week ago, get out now!" After everyone leaves, we sit in a circle. I end up between Four and Zeke as Zeke yells "ME FIRST! Hmmm…. Four! My man!" "Dare", Four responds. "Alright, I dare you to let one of the girls of your choosing sit on your lap for the rest of the game. Now pick your girl" Four looks around the circle and his eyes land on me. "Tris?", he asks. I blush and go to sit on his lap. This is going to be a looonnngg game. "Christina, truth or dare?" "Dare duh", Christina says, rolling her eyes. "I dare you to sit on your secret boyfriend's lap for the rest of the game." Christina sighs and goes to sit in Will's lap. "I KNEW IT! PAY UP URIAH!", Marlene shouts. We all laugh and Christina looks around the circle for her victim and her eyes land on me. Great. "Tris, tru-" "Dare" I interrupt. "Fine, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with…. Four", she says smiling mischievously.

Four and I get up and go to the guest room. He shuts the door and says, "We don't have to do anything." "Would you mind if we didn't? I mean, it's not like I don't want to kiss you, but if we do kiss, I don't want it to be because of a dare." Oh, my god. I just said all of that out loud. But, he doesn't look revolted or offended, he's looking at me like he respects me. And that makes it worth saying all of it.

We walk out after the seven minutes are up and I sit back on Four's lap. "Hmmm… Will, Truth or Dare?" "I pick- "

**AN: I know, everyone hates these! lol but if you have any ideas, PM me or review! Love you guys! R&amp;R**

**PS: There is more Fourtris coming! I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, I know its been forever since I updated, but I finally got around to writing. To be fair, I reread Divergent and I've had so much going on, what with 5 Seconds of Summer being amazing (I love them, and they're doing awesome right now). But here's a chapter! thank you so much for reading! Review please!**

**~Sky~**

_We walk out after the seven minutes are up and I sit back on Four's lap. "Hmmm… Will, Truth or Dare?" "I pick- "_

"I pick Truth"

"What do you like most about Christina?"

"Ummm I think her intimidation abilities combined with her complete ability to kick my ass"

We all laugh at that as Christina leans over and kisses him on the cheek. At this point Zeke and Uriah are pretty wasted so we decide to end the game and head home. Christina comes up to me and says, "I think I'm going to go hang out with Will for a little while, do you think you can find a ride?"

"Yeah, either I'll find a ride or I'll walk. Have fun at Will's" and with that she walks away smiling. I decide I will just walk home, but as I'm just turning the knob to leave, Four comes up behind me and asks, "Tris, how are you getting home?"

"Uh I was gonna walk", I reply.

"At 2AM? Yeah right. I'm taking you home", he says.

He walks away to get his keys and comes back a minute later. We climb into his car and he drives in the direction of my house. We sit in silence for a few minutes until suddenly, he says, "Do you mind if we stop somewhere on the way?"

"Uh, no. That's okay with me"

We drive for about five more minutes and then he pulls the car off to the side of the road where there is a path to follow. We get out of the car and he leads the way down the path. About 10 minutes pass until we come across the most beautiful waterfall I have ever seen. He turns around and looks at me, saying, "I like to come here sometimes. It's quiet." He walks to a large rock at the top of the falls and sits down, so I follow suit.

"So, Tris. How do you like it here?" he asks.

"It's okay, you guys are really nice and it'll be nice to have friends before school starts", I reply.

"Well, I'm glad you like it.", he says and smiles, drawing me in with his deep blue eyes.

"So, do you bring everyone here?" I ask.

"Nope, you would be the first" he replies.

"Why would you bring me here and not the others?"

"This may seem strange, but I feel like I can be myself more around you than around them," he replies.

"Oh," I almost whisper. There is something important in the fact that he brought me here. If he hasn't brought any of our other friends here before.

He looks at me for a long time and finally says, "Do you know why I was there when that guy in the park was messing with you?"

"No, I don't" I reply.

"I was there because I feel a strange need to make sure you are okay and I had a weird feeling."

"So you have some sort of brotherly need to protect me?" I ask.

"I wouldn't call it brotherly, Tris. Not at all"

What? I can't have heard that right. The way he said that made it seem like a sort of confession. And he can't like me, not like that. I mean, I'm so plain and average and he's, well. Gorgeous.

We stare at each other for a while until I say, "Well, what would you call it then?"

His response is to lean in closer to me and just touch his lips to mine. "Does that answer your question?" he whispers.

Yes. Yes, it does.

**Review! **

**Love ya guys**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Im so sorry I haven't updated! I've been really busy working and I've been reading a lot. Then there's my 5SOS addiction that ive had for like 3 years, but anyways, I Hope you like this chapter and I should be updating again soon!**

**Thank you for reading! R&amp;R**

Four leans back and looks at me. "I like you Tris, you're the first girl I've liked in, well forever."

I look down at my lap, blushing and mumble, "I like you too, Four"

He smiles and gets up from where he is sitting on the rock beside me. He holds his hand out to me and says, "We should probably get you home then"

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

After Four drops me off at my house, I sit in my room listening to 5 Seconds of Summer on a playlist. I`m not sure what Four and I are now, but I am sure of one thing... whatever we are, our relationship changed tonight.

My favorite song, Voodoo Doll comes on and I fall asleep thinking of Four and singing the song.

_I don't even like you,_  
_Why'd you want to go and make me feel this way?_  
_And I don't understand what's happened,_  
_I keep saying things I never say._

_I can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen,_  
_I can feel you touching even when you're far away from me._

_ Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,_  
_I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell._  
_And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,_  
_And I'm having trouble catching my breath._

_Ooh _

_Won't you please stop loving me to death?_

_I don't even see my friends no more,_  
_'Cause I keep hanging out with you._  
_I don't know how you kept me up all night,_  
_Or how I got this tattoo._

_I can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen,_  
_I can feel you touching even when you're far away from me._

_ Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,_  
_I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell._  
_And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,_  
_And I'm having trouble catching my breath._

_Ooh _

_Won't you please stop loving me to death?_

_Every time you're near me,_  
_Suddenly my heart begins to race._  
_Every time I leave,_  
_I don't know why my heart begins to break._

_ Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,_  
_I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell._  
_And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,_  
_And I'm having trouble catching my breath._

_Ooh _

_Won't you please stop loving me to death? _

**_PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK_**

I wake up the next morning to my alarm clock. Oh, right, I start school today. Christina promised to give me a ride today, so I have to get ready to go. I dress in shorts and a white tank top with a black cardigan and black vans and grab my backpack, but as I walk out the door, it isn't Christina's car in the driveway but Four's.

He is leaning against the side and looking at me. "Christina stayed with Will last night, so I figured I'd take you instead."

"Okay", I say and walk around to get in the passenger side.

"So, after school do you want to go to the waterfall again? I need to talk to you about something."

I look at him and smile and say, "Sure, should be fun"

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

School passes by slowly and at the end of the day, I walk with Four out to his car and as we drive, I wonder what he needs to talk to me about...

**I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
